Injection
by RayeWilliams
Summary: Once again, Mello has walked in on Near's shameful activities with a knife. This time, however, Mello wants to play with weapons, too...but the poison he injects into Near is far more deadly than any other toxin. MxN, graphic yaoi, drugs, blood fetishes..


This story is rather PWP and both Mello and Near are...well, slightly insane. xD

THIS STORY INCLUDES ASPECTS OF "MY" NEAR. If you don't understand what I mean, then either read my profile, or just ignore the slightly OOC moments. Especially the bloody-fetishy-thing.

My role-plays are very twisted, ne? o.0 And as you can plainly see, this story was heavily influenced by Akane Kurosaki's "Death Note Doujin: Poisoned." To the point where KazeKimizu (READ HER STORIES TOO, THEY FUCKING ROCK) and I both had our MSN display images reflecting scenes from the game by the time our play was done. :3 Anyway.

Rated M for Mansex. IT IS NOT NON-CON.

-

Injection

-

It wasn't the first time Mello had entered Near's room without knocking

It wasn't the first time Mello had entered Near's room without knocking. He liked to visit the kid, just for spite. The snapping of chocolate always seemed to annoy him; it was never an irritation that he brought up, but Mello could tell by how Near's fingers twitched, ever so slightly, with every crack.

It wasn't the first time Near had been caught by Mello, either. Caught with blood running down his arms, dripping from the small cuts Near constantly carved into his hands. Caught sitting on the floor, innocently, as if he had no idea that what he was doing was twisted and wrong. Caught licking the blood away as if it were a drug, as if it were some sort of elixir that cured the madness within...

Maybe it was. Mello didn't care either way. When Near's bloodthirsty nature took hold of him, he was different. He had emotions. He was pushing past logic to do what FELT right, to try and stop the pain in his body, his chest, his heart.

He was human.

His pupils were dilated even moreso than usual; his room was dark, and when Mello flicked the light switch, Near blinked rapidly. Mello watched the black of his pupils become crowded by grey. At the sight of his rival, Near's lips, still dripping with his own blood, curved into a tired, twisted smile, his trembling fingers dropping the scissors he was using to retrieve his cure to loneliness.

"Mello..."

The blood on his lips...

The darkness in his eyes...

Mello hated him.

"Does little Near want to play?" he whispered, smiling darkly. "Playing with fire is fun, and knives are great...but do you know what's really nice? Needles. Lots and lots and lots. All over the place. So small you can't see them until they've stabbed you all over..."

He gave a dreamy sigh, purposely using an eerie tone for the purpose of teasing Near's current state. It worked; Near's eyes widened.

"Lots and lots of bloody little wounds to choose from then, Mello...so many options that my tongue'll be tired before all the blood can be cleared away, and I have to use my fingers and nails instead..."

He played dirty. Mello frowned in mock-disappointment, though his mind buzzed with the prospect of victory.

"Oh, but be careful, Near. Needles are dangerous, don't you know? If tipped with poisons...they could easily taint the blood...and where would that leave you?"

He grinned. Near simply shook his head, very slowly, his eyes not once leaving Mello.

"It would leave my heart to beat a lot more slowly, and then maybe it wouldn't hurt so much anymore...especially with all of your blood mixed in with it..." He smiled a little, his eyes glimmering with hope and sorrow. A drop of blood fell from his lip and he caught it on a reflex; it landed precisely on the tip of his index finger, and without a single glance downward, he raised it to his lips. "Might fill the hole inside..."

"Might just rip it open again," Mello sighed, approaching the dresser where Near's stuffed animals were and picking up a needle sticking from the ear of an old bear. "So tiny...they're so easy to hide. But they're the most fun when they're on a syringe. _Then_ they're powerful. They suck, and inject, and suck again, in and out and in. Teasingly, almost. Tap the blood with poison, then wrench it out before it spreads. Blindingly painful, I'm sure." He grinned. "But I wouldn't know."

"Yes, that would hurt," Near agreed, though his eyes were wide; he averted his gaze. "But then all the blood would make it better. In and out, over and over, but eventually, even if you're consistent, you end up with just a little more, or a little less, of something...right, Mello?"

"Hm. Maybe. Want to find out?" He snickered. "Ah, some things are more entertaining than others. Poisons are great, Near. And needles are the perfect tools for spreading them. So tiny...who would ever notice? Just a pinprick, a tiny little speck of pain that disappears in moments...ah, it could kill a man without effort. But when you can watch...that's when it's fun."

He laughed softly, his mind still working around the strategy he was building, slowly. Near looked down at his hands.

"You seem to know a lot more about this than I do, Mello. How many men have you killed with poison needles?"

"Oh, I don't know. They blur together. In my line of work...you learn some interesting skills," he said, shrugging casually. "Guns aren't my only specialty, you know."

"Do you want to refresh your memory, then?" Near said softly. Mello snorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Near averted gaze sharply; as though embarrassed and insecure, he licked his lips and raised a hand to entwine his finger in a lock of hair.

"Never mind. I was just thinking if you wanted to, I could help."

Mello smirked. "You think you're worth it? Don't make me laugh. You aren't worth the time it would take to sterilize a needle. It would be a waste...though..." He trailed off, thinking. "Actually, there's one thing that could prove interesting. Ah, but...no. No, that would be...that would be too much for you, I'm sure..."

Near glanced back at him, his eyes darkened as though he was entranced.

"What is it?"

Mello grinned mischievously, his eyes twinkling.

"I won't tell you. I don't think you could handle it. It's a toy for the big boys, Near. One of my favorites, actually."

If it was at all possible for Near's eyes to widen further, they did.

"You're only a little more than a year older than me, Mello, I can handle it. Tell me."

I won't," Mello laughed, putting down the needle. "But maybe..." He smirked. "You could always try it without knowing. Or do you fear the unknown, little Near? Ah, I wonder if it's worth the time to bother...you probably wouldn't be much fun, you know. You never are. Such a dull person, really."

Near's eyes narrowed, his lips turning into a slight scowl.

"Mello, obviously you don't want to play with me, so perhaps you could stop leading me on like a child and just take your leave?"

"Fine, fine. If you want to try it, you can. But you won't know what it is until after it's inside you. It's almost like Russian Roulette, isn't it? Will it kill you, or won't it? That's the thing about injections," Mello shrugged. "You can't ever tell what liquid is being pumped into your body. It could be deadly, or it could be tame. It could be anything. So what do you say, Near? Want to play?"

"Will you be playing, too?"

Near bit into his lip, his brows furrowed, clearly unsure. Mello's grin widened.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't. I hadn't considered that option...should I? Would you like me to play with you, Near?"

"No. I'll play. I don't care if I die. Then at least my heart stops aching. But I don't want to risk your life." He stared, solemnly, into Mello's eyes. "How many needles?"

" Only one. One beautiful needle...and one friendly syringe. Still want to play? I can always play with someone else, if you aren't interested..."

His grin changed to a smirk, and Near shook his head, very slowly, not taking his eyes off of the older boy.

"I want to play with you, Mello. No matter who wins, that alone will make me happy, for just a moment."

Mello's surprise was only displayed by a single arched brow.

"You're a brave one, aren't you? Well, then. Give me your hands. I need to bind your wrists so you don't...hurt yourself." He chuckled knowingly. "This will be a fun game, Near. I'm sure you'll just...love it."

Near extended his arms, his expression one of exhaustion and internal agony.

"Yes, Mello."

"Good boy."

Mello pulled a pair of handcuffs from the inner pocket of his jacket, which made Near quirk a bemused eyebrow.

"It's always smart to carry these around wherever you go. Never know when you might need them." He latched them securely onto Near's wrists. "Now then. Shall we start? Just give me a moment to adjust the dosage..."

His pockets were mysterious indeed; while the albino watched, Mello extracted a vial and a syringe from his jacket, and after flicking the caps from both, proceeded to fill them. His actions seemed routine, and Near sighed.

"And I'll keep it to myself that you cart around these handcuffs, shall I?"

Mello grinned.

"Spread the word if you want. If it's any consolation, you won't die today. But you might _wish_ you were dying." He chuckled, rolling up Near's overlong sleeve. "This will only hurt for a second, and it'll start working immediately. Want to know what it is, now?"

He injected slowly, pressing the substance into Near's bloodstream; the latter didn't flinch at the prick of pain. He was used to far worse.

"Sure, Mello..."

"Hah. You were always the quiet one, weren't you? Always reserved. Always with those dead, dull eyes and the dead, dull personality. Time to spice stuff up, Near. You should feel it working soon. Aphrodisiacs usually spread pretty fast, you know. They're more interesting than poison sometimes..."

The dead, dull eyes widened in disbelief, and Near flushed, twisting arms against the cuffs.

"It _is_ poison, Mello..." He bit into his lower lip until blood pooled around his teeth, and he licked it away. "You can let my arms go...n-now..."

"Or I could leave you like that." Mello snickered at Near's expression. "What? Don't like this game? I think it's quite entertaining. Can you feel it yet, Near? Can you?"

Near winced, his breaths quickening; he continued to try weakly to get hands free.

"Let me go. I...need you to leave. Please..." He flinched at the sharp pain in his stomach. "Mello, let me go! Now!"

"No," Mello laughed. "I don't want to. You _are_ starting to feel it, aren't you? Doesn't it feel weird to lose control of your own body? Especially with your hands bound like that." He stepped closer, chuckling; cerulean eyes gleamed maliciously. "Having fun yet, Near?"

Near inhaled uneasily, exhaling as a barely-restrained whimper.

"Mello, please, I...don't li...like it." It didn't seem possible, but he paled. His eyes clamped shut, and he groaned softly. "M-Mello..."

"You're stuck with it for a while, Near. Hah. You look pretty pathetic. It's getting to your head, isn't it? Can't control it? So pathetic..."

He grinned, placing his hands on Near's trembling shoulders. Near bowed his head, white hair falling to shroud his face; his body convulsed sharply.

"I could sit here and watch you suffer, you know," Mello continued, his smile fading. "I could watch you writhe around in agony. It'd be pretty fun. But..." He smiled impishly. "I could help you, too, if you begged for it. I like it when they beg."

"Mello, you...are a bastard, you know that? Get...your hands off..."

Mello laughed, surprised. "Say it again, Near. I like it when you talk dirty. Call me a bastard again. I dare you. See what I do to you." He massaged the frail shoulders gently. "Touch is an interesting thing. Sometimes, it's welcome. Sometimes, it isn't. When you're under the influence of something so powerful...it can be both."

Near groaned and shook his head.

"Let go of me, Mello...let...ngh, let my hands go. You've...played. Now savor your victory and leave me alone..."

"The game isn't over, Near. These are my rules. You agreed to this, didn't you? You'll ride the whole thing out." Mello moved so that his face was mere inches away from Near's. "But if you want...I can make it interesting. All you have to do is say something." He was now impossibly close, barely an inch away. His voice lowered to a murmur. "Do you regret playing with me, Near?"

Near eyes opened weakly. He was panting, sweat dripping from brow, his body trembling with every shaky breath. "M-Mello, I'm not...but...you didn't s...say I had to have your victory rubbed in my face..." He closed one eye, making a small, restrained noise. "So _childish_..."

"You should've known better, Near. It's me you're dealing with. I'm a bastard, remember? Mmm, but it looks like you're having _so_ much fun. Tell me..." He paused, backing up. "What would you do if I released your hands?"

"Would kick you out of my room...most likel...ngh! D-damn it..." He dropped to his knees clumsily, his head still down. "Can't..."

Mello slid down gracefully to sit beside him. "And when you were alone...what do you think you'd do? Come on, Near. Tell me. This is a fun game, isn't it? I almost regret that you're the only player..." His eyes flicked to the syringe, discarded on the ground beside him. "If you beg for me, I might...well, maybe. Heh."

"Don't need your help...you...make me hurt. All the time. And...you know perfectly w...well what I'm going to do, when you leave. "He gasped softly, his legs twitching beneath him. "Nn...I...don't waste effort. So...I won't tell you what you...already know." He looked up to meet Mello's eyes, glaring, a weak-willed gesture. "Bastard."

Mello laughed openly, tracing one finger along Near's jawline.

"Close enough, little Near. Want my help with your problem? Want my help like this?" He slid one hand across Near's chest, southbound until it stopped inches away from the boy's crotch. Near flinched sharply.

"Ah! Don't...touch me..."

"This game is my favorite. Not so high and mighty now, are you? Number one, Near, already so...weak. How utterly fascinating."

Near twisted forcefully against his bindings until his skin broke; he froze, watching the blood drip. His eyes widened, and he thrashed more desperately. "Let me go..."

"No," Mello said stubbornly, grabbing the chain of the cuffs and dragging Near up with him effortlessly. "I don't want to let you go. I want you to stay right here. This is a game, Near. You don't make the rules. I do."

He pulled Near onto the bed, sitting down and releasing the chain to grab onto one of the thin wrists. His free hand explored Near's sweating body again.

"Stay still." His hand inched other hand closer and closer to its target. "If you say "please," I wouldn't mind...well, you know." He winked. "Ah, Near. Who would have guessed that you would ever be in this position?"

"Don't touch me..." Near said shakily, internally cursing, staring at the blood dripping from his wrists. He continued his attempts to pull loose, wincing sharply from the pain of the metal against his raw skin. "You cheated...please, don't...touch me..."

"I cheated? I think I played by the rules fairly. I told you what to expect. I made sure your wrists were bound so you wouldn't hurt yourself. I even sterilized the fucking needle." He snorted. "I suppose I could undo the handcuffs...on one condition...but I don't believe I'd like to tell you that condition. It's more fun to keep you guessing."

"Won't guess if I don't...have a theory...you killed my logic...ah!" He shivered, a reaction that matched the cold fury in his wild eyes. "F-fucking bastard..."

"I suppose I did, didn't I? So what do you say, Near? Handcuffs come off on my terms...or stay on? Your choice."

"Your terms...?"

"I don't tell you them until you agree or disagree. It's not a hard question, Near. Do the handcuffs come off, or do they stay?"

Near's eyes were locked on the streams of vermilion running down his pale skin. His eyes widened and he panted harder, writhing. "T-take them off..."

"Good choice, kid. You're doing great," Mello purred. "Let me see..." He slid the key from his sleeve, where Near was sure it had been waiting the entire time. Unlocking the cuffs, Mello tossed them across the room, eyes fixated on Near. "Any better?"

He didn't wait for a reaction. He grabbed both of Near's wrists in his free hand, pushing the smaller boy onto his back. He pinned the bloody wrists against the mattress effortlessly.

"This is much easier, isn't it? Skin on skin contact? You might hurt yourself if your wrists are loose. Isn't this much...more interesting, Near?"

Near struggled desperately, sinking his teeth into his lower lip and sucking away the blood that pooled there. "Let me...please, Mello, I need...ah, stop it!"

He clamped his eyes shut, his arms and legs both spasming. Mello used his free hand to brush Near's cheek gently.

"Need? What do you need, Near? Not to be let go, obviously. Something else? Ah...maybe something else..." He guided his hands down Near's face, then chest, and stopped on his stomach. "You won't get away, Near. This game doesn't end quickly."

Near shuddered.

"Let my wrists go...my...antidote is up there." He rolled his head back against the bed to stare, upside-down, at the blood. "Please, Mello, I can't...think straight."

"Oh? Got a craving, little Near?" Mello loosened his grip teasingly before pinning Near's wrists down again, drawing a desperate cry from him, a sound that made Mello shudder. "Why should I let you? Mmm, but then again..."

He glanced at the streaks on Near's arms, down to the wild eyes, and then back up to the blood. "I might be a bastard, but..." He used his free hand to wipe a bit of the blood onto his index finger, then moved them in front of Near's lips. "Hm. Now, what will Near's next move be?"

Without a moment of hesitation, Near covered Mello's finger with his mouth; he licked the blood away, whimpering in relief, tears prickling at his eyes. Mello smirked.

"Thought so. Is that all you want, Near? Does that fix your fucked-up head? So needy...so needy and uncontrolled." He rolled finger around inside Near's mouth, making him whimper softly. "I wonder what little Near would do for his fix. Is it so sweet to you, Near?" He laughed softly. "I wonder if your blood is sweeter than mine..."

Near released his finger messily, a line of saliva trailing from his parted lips to Mello's retracting finger. Near drew away, panting, and squirmed in discomfort.

"Probably...not..." He stared into the blue eyes. "You're..._sick_."

Mello's eyes flashed warningly, and his smile vanished.

"Sick? I'm feeling quite well, thank you. If anything..." He gazed down at Near's body; his oversized shirt clung to his sweaty skin, the small body reacting violently to the poison. "...it would be _you_ who is sick...I'm merely thinking out loud. Don't mind me. Though now...I almost want to let you go so I can play with needles. But watching you squirm is more entertaining. Oh, what to do?"

Deep within the complex, white maze that was Near's mind, something snapped.

He stopped squirming and stared intently at Mello.

"Indeed," he breathed. "Mello, un...unless I'm mistaken, before you..." He rolled his eyes. "_...injected _me, you said you'd play, too. Needles? Well, Mello? Go on. Play with me."

Pale lips, still tinged with the red of his own blood, twisted into a smirk. Mello hid his shock with a mischievous grin.

"Oh? So you _do _have a devious side. What a surprise! Just how far down this rabbit hole will we jump? I'll play. I like to play. What should I do, Near? Should I inject myself with something fascinating? Stab myself a thousand times until I'm bleeding, raw and dizzy? What to do...oh, what to do? The options are limitless..."

"I didn't mean with the needles, Mello..." Near hissed quietly, his eyes glinting beneath damp, silver bangs. Mello stifled a laugh, his own eyes shining with amusement.

"What _did_ you mean, then? Tell me. I'd just love to hear your input."

Near pushed forward until his lips were brushing again Mello's ear. "Mero...if you _really_ want to play, then play." He smiled against the shell. "_Play with me..._"

Mello shuddered, but his smile widened.

"I can arrange something. If I let go of your wrists, will you run away? 'Cause if you will...I might just stop playing."

Near pulled back, grinning wickedly. "Go for it. Running...ngh..." His smile faded; he closed one eye in a wince, releasing a shuddering breath. "Isn't...fun..."

Mello slowly removed his hand from Near's wrists. "All right. Ah, Near, is it a little...hot in here, to you? You might be more comfortable in your current state without...such a burden on your skin. You're getting flushed."

His hand drifted teasingly low again. Near pulled his wrist to his mouth shakily, lapping the remaining droplets away from the skin agitated by the cuffs.

"Hot...yes..."

He closed his eyes, in a state of pure euphoria from the blood. Mello eyed it introspectively, frowning.

"Hmm. Seems like I could have slipped you a more interesting aphrodisiac. You know, a syringe can suck out quite a bit of that liquid. How would you react to _that_, huh?" Near's eyes fluttered open weakly, revealing desperation and relief. Mello chuckled. "I suppose we'll never know. Now, then." He pulled Near's wrist away from his mouth, pinning it to the side, pressing it into the mattress. "What should we play, Near?"

Near whined softly, his eyes glued to the captured wrist. He tore his gaze away to look at Mello, his breath hitching in throat. His body spasmed again, and he winced.

"P-play? You...M-Mello, please, it hurts..."

"What hurts, Near?" Mello grinned widely, flashing white teeth. "Use your words. You can still speak. I want to hear every word from you, little Near. This game...can always get more interesting, you know."

He chuckled menacingly. Near's eyes widened, a blend of childish innocence and unnatural lust swirling within his wide pupils.

"Mello, please...play with me..."

"Play with you?" Mello's expression softened slightly into an amused smirk, and he brushed a strand of golden hair behind his ear with his free hand, a gesture too innocent to suit him. "This is fun, Near. I like to see you squirm. How exactly do you want me to play with you, little Near? Childish Near, sweet Near...Golden Number One Near..."

Near whimpered softly, arching his body upwards, trying to break free. "Play with me, or let me go, so I can play with myself...just...let go..." He let his body drop again, panting and squirming, his stomach in agonizing pain. "_Please_..."

Mello laughed softly, his hot breath flitting across Near's already burning skin; the smaller boy moaned softly, opening his eyes.

"Play with you. All right. Let's play. If you want to play with the big boys, get yourself ready." Mello drew the small wrist upwards toward the other one, pinning them together again, eyeing Near's clothes hungrily. "I can wait. It's so much fun to watch you like this, Near. So vulnerable. Such a pity..."

"M-Mello, you're not that much older than me...not much bigger than me...come on." He cried out at a jolt of pain, his legs twitching. "Please..."

"Ah, but look at you, Near. You're so small. So frail." Mello grabbed a fistful of the white shirt in his right hand. "What do you want, Near? Want me to pull this off? Want your pants to come off, too? What do you _want_, Near? Do you want my hands to explore you? This game...is my favorite, Near. Because I can do anything...absolutely _anything_."

He slid his hand tauntingly under the waistband of Near's pants. Near bit back a whine and arched into Mello's hand, gasping softly, his arms spasming in his attempts to get loose. "Anything, please, Mello, _please_...!"

"Anything? Well, you _did _say please..."

Mello dipped his hand lower, cupping Near roughly; the latter muffled a cry by biting down on his lip again, his eyes clamped tightly shut, his trembling body soaked with sweat.

"Is this what you're craving, Near? Is it better than blood?" Mello rubbed slowly, savoring the tiny noises the younger boy made. "Where's that famous control you've got, Near? That cold, indifferent face? Little Near..."

"D-damn it, Mello, you...bastard," Near panted, writhing uneasily. "Why do you...hate me so...f-fucking much?" He licked his lips for excess blood, breathing shakily. Mello's eyes widened at the profanity, but softened when he managed to meet Near's blurry eyes.

"Hate you?" he laughed. "How can I hate someone so adorable? The way you squirm under my touch...it's almost...enchanting. Makes me want to do this some more." He finally let go of Near's wrists to works his pants all the way off, keeping his other hand in motion. "What do you think, Near? Having fun yet? Is this the game you were expecting?"

Near didn't seem to be registering the sexual stimulation. His eyes widened.

"Mello...doesn't...hate me?" His heart thumped in his chest, despite the searing pain in his stomach. "Hn...agh, Mello...you...play well..."

Mello closed his eyes, delighted, and laughed appreciatively. "Do I? I should hope...that I play my favorite game very well. Nia...what else can pull some delicious reactions from you? Ah, well..." He pressed his lips against Near's cheek, licking a trail to his jaw. "I don't really _like_ to play fair, you know."

He tilted his head and bit down on Near's lip. The latter winced sharply at the forceful touch to his raw skin, and ran his tongue over the blood, his pulse quickening. He pressed hips forward shyly, feeling ashamed.

Mello pulled away completely, staring down at Near, not unlike a tiger ready to pounce.

"Mmm, Near," he murmured, purring the name. "You're starting to get desperate, aren't you?"

Near nodded, his pale face sweaty and flushed. "Y-yes, Mello...though you...don't need to ask, do you?"

"No," Mello chuckled, "I don't need to ask. But I like to hear it. It's like honey to my ears, Near. It's so...so sweet. I wonder..." He paused, grinning devilishly. "What...would Near do...if I..." He lowered his head, staring down at Near's obvious erection. "What would Nia do...if I..."

He lowered his gaze, moving his lips down until they barely brushed the head. "Do...this...?"

He flicked his gaze up again, smirking at Near's whimper. The albino clamped his eyes shut, his chest rising and falling rapidly. "You sick...dirty...b-bastard..."

"Always. Don't you love it?"

Mello licked briefly at the tip before taking the whole thing into his mouth at once. Near bit back a scream, flattening his body against the floor, his stomach burning intensely. "Mello, please! St...op it..." He failed, panting and opening his eyes weakly to stare at the ceiling. "F-fucker..."

Mello pulled away for a moment, licking his lips. "What was that, Near? I couldn't hear you. I was busy doing...this..." He smirked and resumed his action, swirling his tongue around expertly. Near sank his teeth into the raw skin of his wrist, drawing more blood into mouth in an attempt to muffle the whimpers. Mello forced Near deeper into his mouth, ignoring his discomfort in hopes of eliciting some reactions from the boy. He hummed, pulling back and forth along the length with skilled lips.

Near drew his hand away, mewling softly, his vision going blurry; he lowered a shaking hand to entwine his fingers in Mello's hair. "M-Mero..."

Mello pulled away completely, licking his lips, before working strictly with the tongue, focusing on the most sensitive areas. Near tugged weakly at the golden locks, sighing softly and resting his head against the floor. "You're going...to kill me."

Mello looked up, his lips curled into a half-snarl. "I'd like to do something a little more _interesting_ to you, Near. Killing you would be a terrible waste."

Near shakily removed his hand from Mello's hair. He draped it over his chest, exhausted and trembling.

"My...stomach hurts, Mello...I don't think I like this game..."

"Does your stomach hurt, little Near? Let me see..." He rested his head onto Near's stomach, purring faintly. "Mmm, it seems fine to me...it's warm..." He gazed into Near's eyes. "What do you think would make your stomach feel better, Near?"

Near blushed at the eye contact and looked away, putting his attention into the effort of breathing softly. "Don't...know..."

"Is that so? How tragic..." Mello glanced down again, and Near's blush grew. "Does it feel terrible, little Near? Like you're about to explode?" He wrapped hand around Near's length, and Near's efforts were wasted; he inhaled sharply, closing his eyes and shivering. Mello continued. "Like nothing will make it better?" He let his free hand ghost across Near's skin, teasing the flesh of his pale thighs. "What are you feeling?"

"Feel..." Near opened his eyes, dizzy. "I...can't describe it...it...doesn't feel good, Mello...make it stop, I can't think..."

"I think I can make it stop," Mello growled mildly, letting his hand wander further up Near's thighs until it rested tauntingly beside his entrance. "This game is so fun, Near. I don't think I've ever had a playmate as fun as you are." His other hand continued its motions. "If you relax...the game might be easier to play..."

"Having...fun playing with...me?" Near smiled a little, his eyes glazed. "My heart doesn't hurt...just my stomach..." He sighed in relief. "Mello, keep...playing..."

Mello grinned broadly, pulling his fingers away long enough to coat them in saliva.

"Near, I'll keep playing with you. You're my favorite playmate right now."

He pressed his lips firmly against Near's while sliding one finger into his entrance; the intimate contact was successful in stifling an uncomfortable whimper, and Mello drew back briefly to look Near in the eye. Near squirmed involuntarily, and Mello frowned, a golden curtain shrouding his unsmiling, concerned face.

"Shh...s'okay..."

"Favourite playmate..." Near whispered. "Thank...you..."

"Shh...you're fun to play with, Near." Mello slid a second finger in, slowly stretching him, and Near whimpered softly. "Favorite little playmate, Near...shh..." He kissed the smaller boy forcefully, drawing away only briefly to reassure him. "You're much more interesting than the others who have played this game..."

Near blushed, thrilled, the taste of blood being washed away from his consciousness by the feel of Mello's mouth on his. His stomach burned. "Mmph..." A mewl caught in his throat and he arched slightly against the fingers.

"Good boy, Near..." Mello let his tongue glide across Near's lips, scissoring the digits roughly. "Shh...won't hurt long..." He crushed his lips against Near's again. "I can help you get rid of your aching stomach, Nia." He removed his fingers, promptly unzipping own pants and kicking them off effortlessly. "Just hang on a minute..."

Near's heart lurched in his chest. "Mello, it hurts...play..." He stared, his gaze blazing and intent. "Play with me..."

"It's going to hurt a hell of a lot more in a minute, Near. But it'll feel more like a game...very soon..." He positioned himself at Near's entrance, staring deep into the younger boy's eyes. "Very, very soon. Try not to scream too loud, little one. This is how the big kids play."

He kissed Near deeply and forced himself into the boy, his free hand focused on Near's erection. Near broke away from the kiss to cry out weakly, keeping the sound as low as possible, an effort that would surely kill him...the pain of being split in two welled up in his throat as a scream, but one other sound kept it from coming out:

"Shh..."

"Ah...M-Mero..."

Near stared at him, wincing, his eyes wide, then pushed his lips against Mello's again and leaned up to wrap his arms around the older boy. Mello tangled one hand in Near's hair, using the other to pleasure Near's length. After a moment, he broke away from the kiss. "Mmm, Nia...this game...has _always _been my favorite..."

Near felt a pang of anguish inside of his heart.

"Al...ways...?"

He was distracted as Mello kissed him forcefully again, rocking gently against the boy, pressing deeper inside him. Near flinched at the unexpected jolt of pleasure, eyes widening. Mello moved faster, trying to locate and hit Near's sweet spot.

"Am I...a better playmate...than the stupid toys...you've always got?" he smirked, licking a trail to the hollow of Near's neck and nipping lightly at the skin. His pace quickened further.

"B-best playmate I've ever had, Mero...and...the only one..."

He leaned his head back, gasping at the mix of pain and pleasure at his throat, between his legs, inside his heart...

"Glad to hear it."

Mello captured his lips again, and slammed into his prostate dead-on; his lips and tongue muffled the cry. "Ah...this...is one hell of a game, Near..." He moved his free hand along Near's length with a rhythm that matched each thrust. "Just relax...let yourself go. It's the best part of the game, you know..."

He tilted his head to reclaim Near's lips, and the albino whimpered into his mouth, pushing his tongue into the way, unable to breathe evenly.

"Ngh, Mero, I...like this game...and I like having you...as my playmate..."

"We'll..." Mello groaned, moving faster, harder, against the boy. "Ngh...we'll have to play again...sometime...won't we? Since you...like the game...so much..."

Near closed his eyes, moaning softly. "Feels good, Mello...I love this game...almost as much..." He cut himself off to cry out, dizzy from the pleasure of Mello's combined actions. Mello smirked slightly, continuing at a steady rhythm.

"You're...you're going to love this game...even more...soon."

His words came out as breathless gasps, and he nipped at Near's neck, leaving red marks over once-flawless white skin. Near bucked his hips involuntarily, hugging Mello closer.

"I...love this game...now...and before we started playing..." He clamped his eyes shut, digging his fingers into Mello's back until they ached. "Always have..."

Mello moaned deeply, feeling his stomach constrict. "Don't...tell me that you're...gonna last longer than me...in my own game..." He grinned, moving faster out of spite. "We can...play...whenever...Nia feels like...ahh...being poisoned..."

"What's the antidote, Me...ro?" Near whispered against his ear. "Ngh, do...you really _want_ it?"

He gasped sharply, pressing closer to Mello and struggling to keep his voice restrained. Mello groaned again and cringed, fighting his natural urges; he pulled all the way out, slamming back in against Near's sweet spot. It took every moment of Near's experiences with false indifference to keep him from screaming with pleasure.

"Antidote...is...us..." Mello said, laughing softly. "Antidote...has always...been us...ngh...right, Nia? I'll...hah...I'll poison myself...any day..."

Near sighed unsurely, gathering his wits and courage to speak coherantly.

"Mello...I'm...I feel weird again..." He blushed and moved closer to nuzzle his rival's neck.

"Just let yourself relax, little Nia..." Mello slowed his pace, almost stopping completely, before starting off very slow, teasingly. "Feeling weird...can be a good thing...you know..." He pressed his lips to Near's cheek. "It...ah...it feels good...in a weird way...doesn't it?"

Dark eyes snapped open, widening in realization; Near's mind flashed back to words in a book he'd read...

"Ngh...M...Mero...?"

"Ah...what...?" Mello's eyes fluttered shut, lulled by the almost gentle rocking motions. Near bit his lip, unsure of the logic of his next actions.

"...I...I love you."

He held back a sharp whimper and released over Mello's hand, his body weak, his stomach's agonizing burning fading into a small ache. Mello moaned, the pressure building in his own gut.

"Ah...I...I know..."

Not to be second too far after first, he climaxed as well, his vision snapping to white. He fell, limp and exhausted, onto Near's small body. "I know...I...love...to play with you...Nia..." He pressed his lips to the pale, glistening collarbone. "I love...my playmate..."

Near nipped at Mello's ears.

"This...game is fun, Mer...Mello...hah, we...need to play again sometime...but..." He raised his wrist to eye-level, looking at the damage. "Without the unnecessary toys, perhaps..."

Mello smirked, grabbing Near's wrist and sucking on the wound.

"_I_ thought the toys were fun...but maybe next time, _you_ can use them on _me_." He grinned deviously. Near tilted his head, curious.

"Mello, why _do_ you carry around handcuffs and aphrodisiacs, anyway?"

"That's my little secret," Mello grinned, winking. "You'd be amazed at what I've got back home."

Near stared at his ceiling, his heart beating heavily in his chest, his stomach aching.

"Mello, about those injections. Have...you ever been poisoned before?"

Mello sighed, resting his head on Near's chest. "Have I been poisoned? Many times. Have I been poisoned...like this? Never. This one's strong. Potent. Dangerous." He lifted his head, staring into Near's eyes. "Possibly fatal."

"F-fatal?" He forced eyes to remain open, intent on drinking in the sight of Mello's own cerulean gaze. "Will...you be okay? I told you before...if you wanted to play with me, I...didn't want to risk your life..."

Mello slowly inched closer until his lips pressed against Near's. "Yes. Definitely fatal. Something just _died_, Near. Do you know what it was?"

Near's eyes grew impossibly wider, his heart thumping painfully. "No..."

Mello smiled warmly, licking his lips.

"The thing that died...was...the part of me that hated you."

Tears prickled at Near's eyes, but he blinked them away. "You..."

He pushed his lips against Mello's, fighting exhaustion and closing his eyes tiredly. Mello kissed back, gently, his clean hand tangling into white curls. "Mmm...Near...promise me something? Promise me...that you'll play with me again? I'm not a doctor, but I can do my best to make your pain go away."

His lazy grin, coupled with the yawn he made a half-assed attempt to muffle, made Near snicker.

"Seems more like I'm your toy than a game...but I promise I'll let you play with me again. Whenever you want."

"Good," Mello said, yawning again and blinking sleepily. "'Cause...you're the only toy for me..."

Near pulled back to look at him, raising his fingers to gently twist them into a strand of golden hair. "I'm...glad, Mello. And maybe, when one is poisoned...the other can be the antidote. Maybe that's how the game works."

"Maybe. Or maybe...maybe when one is poisoned, the other becomes poisoned...just so that the first won't suffer alone..." He nuzzled closer to Near. "Maybe we'll never understand the rules of the game. But it won't keep me from playing."

"_Is_ it dangerous, Mello?" Near whispered. "Dangerous to keep poisoning ourselves? Dangerous...to never have the antidote?"

"Of course," Mello sighed. "But I've never been afraid of danger. Sometimes...sometimes it's worth the danger. It's an addiction, Near."

Near leaned his chin on the top of Mello's head. "I am not sure I want the antidote, then. It...might be worth staying poisoned. Staying addicted. I don't mind."

"I don't mind either." Mello's eyes were closing, slowly. He didn't stop them. "Near...I never realized...how much I've let you poison me...my whole life..."

"Is that so, Mello?"

Both were barely awake, still riding waves of post-orgasmic bliss.

"Mm-hm...whole time I've known you...you've been like a drug in my veins. Competition...rival...the best...all the time. But...now, it's...it's different. Now you're...you're NEAR. Not my rival. Not my competition. You're...Near. I like Near. I like Near for being...Near."

Near smiled a little. "I've never considered you my rival, or my competition...you're just as smart as me, and better, because you can keep your emotions visible while still being a genius...it doesn't reflect as a positive attribute on your grades, but..." He lowered his lashes sleepily. "Doesn't...stop it from making me love you..."

"Mmm," Mello breathed, barely clinging to consciousness. "...love you...I like...how that sounds...hey, Near? Promise...promise that you'll still...be here when I wake up?"

A true smile touched Near's lips, and he was amazed at how light his heart felt, despite the potency of the poison. "Yes, Mello. I promise."

"Good...I want to make sure...it's not...just a dream..."

Mello sighed softly, slipping into sleep. Near stroked his hair gently, closing his eyes. He spoke next as little more than a soft murmur.

"Yes, Mello. Me too..."


End file.
